Red Tide II: World Tour
by mah29732
Summary: The Guys in Red have failed to apprehend a ghost boy known as Danny Phantom. But their client Vlad Masters has given them another chance along with also a whole bunch of other government funded ghost hunting groups.
1. Meeting of Ghost Hunters

Red Tide II: World Tour

Chapter 1: Meeting of Ghost Hunters

It was just a few months since the failure from the Guys in Red to apprehend an American ghost boy known as Danny Phantom. The Guys in Red were quite upset over their failure but they sent two representatives to go meet with their client-Vlad Masters who gave them the orders to target Danny Phantom.

"So what does comrade Masters want with us?" asked the first Guys in Red agent as he was in an elevator shaft with his partner.

"I'm not sure what comrade Masters wants" replied the second agent, "but I am pretty sure it's very important."

As the elevator shaft made its destination, the two agents walked into a dark room and sat down on some empty chairs. Just as the lights were shown, their American counterparts known as the Guys in White had sent their representatives and were sitting on the other side of the table.

"What's the meaning of this?!" cried the first Guys in Red agent as he was prepared to use his anti-ghost weapon on the Guy in White counterpart.

"We should have expected that Vlad Masters would also employ the old KGB section of the ghost hunting section of the Russian government" said the first Guys in White agent.

"You people are not the only ones who are confused to why we have been summoned" said an unfamiliar voice to which the entire room began to lit up as it appeared various ghost hunting agents from other nations were also at the table.

"And you would be?" asked the second Guys in White agent.

"We're the Guys in Orange and we're from Latin America" replied the Guys in Orange, "we have already met our counterparts, the Guys in Yellow which covers Asia, the Guys in Blue which covers Europe and the Guys in Green which covers Africa."

"So why are we have been summoned my ghost hunting comrades?" asked the first Guys in Red agent.

"That question will be answered by me" said Vlad as he was lifted up into the scene as he was on a platform to the room, "it seems that our main nemesis known as Danny Phantom have managed to elude all of our attempts. Individually we are quite weak but united we can stand and fight against this Phantom menace, sort of a pun to the predicament I might add."

"And just what is your reward comrade should one of our organizations apprehend this American ghost boy Danny Phantom?" asked the second Guys in Red agent.

"If one individual anti-ghost organization achieves in subduing Danny Phantom, you will get one billion dollars donated to your organization" said Vlad as he then lifted up a suitcase which showed all the ghost hunters the would-be award.

After the meeting, representatives of the various government sponsored ghost hunting organizations began to leave the scene in quite a hurry to get back to their positions as old Vlad Masters had something up his sleeve to get a certain ghost boy fall right into their hands. The scene then quickly changes to the Fenton residence of where Jack Fenton was so excited to receive a world tour trip hosted by Vlad.

"Look, we got invitations from Vladie by every ghost-hating government organization there is!" cried Jack with such joy as tears were showing up on his face, "Vladie also stated that he wants us to bring our inventions with him."

"Oh that's wonderful Jack!" cried Maddie to which Jazz nor Danny had such excited faces on them.

"I bet this has something to do with one of Vlad's schemes" said Danny as he leaned over to Jazz.

"I'm probably sure it does have to do something with him" added Jazz as she whispered back at Danny.

"So uh, we do we leave for such a world tour?" asked Danny.

"Vladie has all the kinks worked out" replied Jack to which a limousine showed up right at the door, "come on kids, Vladie's boys will pack our stuff for us."

"And here we go off to another one of old Vladster's tricks" sighs Danny as he along with members of the Fenton house left to go into the limousine.

As the Fenton family left the scene on a limousine, a member of the Guys in White who was in a van not far from the residence spotted them leaving.

"The Fentons have left the building" said the Guy in White agent to Vlad Masters who was on the other line.

"Excellent" said Vlad on the other line, "you and your fellow ghost hunting counterparts can began their operation."

"Roger on that" said the Guys in White agent to which he then began to call into his fellow Guys in White who were ready at the airport of where the Fentons were planning to take off.

The scene then switches to the airport of where the Guys in White agents were waiting in the shadows as the limousine carrying the Fentons began to pull into the airport.

"The Fenton family has been spotted" said a Guy in White agent in the shadows, "should we search out where the ghost boy Danny Phantom is?"

"No" replied the head agent of the operation, "if we're going to get the ghost boy before he takes off in this world tour, we're going to have to get him before our counterparts in the Guys in Red."

As the Guys in White were working in the shadows to prepare the next operation against their target, Vlad Masters had finally come into the scene.

"Ah, Jack and Maddie Fenton, I am so glad you have decided to take my offer" said Vlad.

"We're happy that you have made quite a lot of friends overseas Vladie so that we can show us our inventions" replied Jack.

"Don't you worry" said Vlad as he gave a somewhat evil grin which was really aimed at Danny, "I have plenty of friends who would love to get their hands on them."

"You're up to something Vlad" said Danny as Jack, Maddie and Jazz left to head to the private airplane Vlad had provided for them.

"Oh you think really?" laughed Vlad, "Anyway, the private plane I have provided won't leave for another hour or so."

"What?!" cried Danny, "Then what did you want to bring me here for anyway?"

"Oh let's just say my old friends in the Guys in White" laughed Vlad to which he then used an ecto-energy blast targeting Danny sending him crashing against some unattended luggage.

Vlad predicted that Danny would have this time to change into his ghost mode knowing that this setting would be the first stop in implementing his plans against his arch nemesis.


	2. Vlad's Diversion

Chapter 2: Vlad's Diversion

After making a sneak attack on Danny, Danny immediately changed himself into his ghost mode not knowing that members of the Guys in White were in the area ready to face him.

"This must be one of your lamest attacks Vlad" said Danny as he floated up from the pile of luggage he was pushed into.

"Oh you think so Daniel, help, help, the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom is after me" said Vlad pretending to be helpless alerting members of the Guys in White in the area, "whatever shall I do?"

But before Danny could respond with a major attack against Vlad, a energy blast from out of nowhere knocked him down sending him crashing right against the wall. As Danny recovered from the attack he noticed that at least a group of five members of the Guys in White were on their jetpacks zooming in right at him.

"And now to stall Jack and Maddie" said Vlad as he left the scene with a chuckle.

"You people again?" asked Danny, "When will you quit?"

"We'll never quit so long as a ghost boy punk like you manages to roam around the world freely" replied the first agent.

"And to do that we'll lock you up before you even have a chance to expand your ghostly powers throughout the globe" added the second agent.

All five Guys in White agents launched their attack against Danny giving him several good punches. Danny managed to recover from the attacks and instead began to use his ice powers against the members of Guys in White by freezing their feet to the ground.

"I can't move!" cried one of the agents as he was struggling to free himself.

"You guys must also be getting lamer" laughed Danny as he floated toward the private plane.

Meanwhile on the plane, Jack was quite excited about the trip and wanted the plane to take off right now.

"Vladie, when will the plane take off? I just can't wait that we have made so many fans across the globe to show us our various inventions" said Jack.

"Of course you have plenty of fans" replied Vlad to which he began to sense Danny's presence as he was flying further to the private plane, "excuse me for a second, I have to use the private restroom I have installed on this plane."

"You go do nature's business Vladie" said Jack.

As Vlad went to the restroom part of the private plane he immediately created a clone of his Vlad Plasmius form ordering the clone to go and fight Danny while he continued to prevent Jack or any other member of the Fenton family from noticing the fight outside.

"It's time to finally expose Vlad for who he really is" said Danny as he was charging toward the private plane.

But before Danny could ever approach the private plane, a clone of Vlad Plasmius came out of nowhere firing a red ecto-energy blast at Danny and sending him crashing right onto the ground.

"Alright Vlad, just tell me what's your real plan here?" asked Danny, "Defeat me at the airport with the lame Guys in White?"

"Actually Daniel" replied the Vlad clone as it landed itself on the ground, "I have actually hired several of the world's best government funded ghost hunting organizations to target you. The Guys in White are just a few locals who haven't managed to catch their guy."

"Well, I would like some proof of just that" said Danny to which the Vlad clone began to call for some Guys in Red agents who were also not far away also began to zoom right into the scene on their jetpacks.

"Ta, ta Daniel" said the Vlad clone as it disappeared at the right moment where members of the Guys in Red charged right at Danny.

"Look comrades, it's the American ghost boy who got away" said the head Guys in Red agent as he and his fellow agents took out their weapons and began to fire on Danny.

Danny quickly responded by firing his ecto-energy beams knocking each Guys in Red agents' weapon from their hands.

"The ghost boy is getting on our nerves, let's show this American ghost boy why we shall be the ones to apprehend him" said another agent.

But before the group of Guys in Red agents could follow up with their threat, the Guys in White who were trapped by Danny's ice powers had managed to free themselves and noticed their Russian counterparts intercepting their target.

"Just what the heck are they doing on our turf?" asked one of the Guys in White agents to the head agent.

"I say we start a little cold war against them and get that ghost boy first" replied the head Guys in White agent.

"Hey, we found the ghost boy first!" cried the head agent from the Guys in Red as he noticed his American counterparts.

"No, the ghost boy belongs to us" protested the head agent from the Guys in White.

"Uh, excuse me" said Danny, "but I have a solution to which I am pretty sure that both of you two would agree."

Danny once again then used his ice powers this time to freeze both members of the Guys in Red and the Guys in White up to their waists to which Danny began to taunt them.

"This is quite embarrassing" sighed a trapped Guys in Red agent as he attempted to struggle out of his predicament as Danny flew off back to the private plane.

"Don't worry comrades, we'll get another chance to get that ghost boy Danny Phantom" said the head agent of the Guys in Red as he was also trying to struggle to get out.

"Not before we get him first!" cried the head Guys in White agent as he and his fellow agents were also struggling to free themselves.

While the Guys in White and the Guys in Red agents were trying to struggle themselves out free, Danny was laughing quite a storm to see how Vlad had hired some of the worst ghost hunters in the world to target him.

"Vlad must be really pulling my leg to think he can use both the Guys in White and the Guys in Red against me" laughed Danny as he finally made his way to the private plane and changed back into his normal human self.

"Laughing at a joke Daniel?" asked Vlad as he noticed Danny coming out of the restroom.

"It's about time you got here Danny" said Jack, "the plane is just about to take off."

"So where are we first going to go on our world tour?" asked Maddie to Vlad.

"Why merry old England of course" replied Vlad, "and I am pretty sure my friends that I have made over there can certainly enhance some of those inventions of yours."

As the private plane began to finally take off to its destination, the Guys in White and Guys in Red agents were still trying to struggle themselves free from their predicament.

"This will not be good on our record" sighed the head Guys in White agent.


	3. European Foes

Chapter 3: European Foes

The private plane carrying the Fenton family and Vlad Masters had finally arrived in England as how Vlad stated it would. As Jack and Maddie got out of the plane, they were greeted by members of what appeared to be like the Guys in White but were wearing blue instead of white.

"Say, you guys wouldn't happen to know my fans back in the states the Guys in White?" asked Jack.

"We're known as the Guys in Blue, the European equal to the Guys in White" replied the Guys in Blue agent, "we have heard of word that the American ghost boy known as Danny Phantom might be traveling here."

"Really?" asked Jack who was excited, "Then maybe I can give you people a few pointers."

"You hired these Guys in Blue?" asked Danny as he whispered to Vlad.

"Let's just say I have just these sort of connections" replied Vlad as he gave an evil grin to Danny.

"So when do we get to see those ghost hunting inventions of yours?" asked another Guys in Blue agent to Jack.

"Well, we were allowed to bring over the Ghost Grabber Gauntlets" said Jack as he handed them to the Guys in Blue agent, "it's suppose to be able to grab the nearest ghost."

"Hmm, interesting" said the Guys in Blue agent as he was testing out the Ghost Grabber Gauntlets, "this can be easily modified into a future ghost fighting suit."

"I'm glad you like them" replied Jack as he along with Maddie and Jazz were being led away by other members of the Guys in Blue.

"And now for you my dear boy" said Vlad to which he signaled a Vlad Plasmius clone which he had created earlier to come out in the open and fire an ecto-energy beam right at Danny sending him crashing right against a lamppost, "and this is my que to get out of the way so that my clone can bring out my friends in the Guys in Blue."

As the real Vlad Masters left the scene in quite a hurry, the clone of Vlad Plasmius launched his attack against Danny by giving him a good punch sending him straight to the ground and immediately changing himself into his ghost mode.

"You're sending more lame government funded ghost hunters against me?" laughed Danny, "This should be a good laugh."

As Danny and the Vlad Plasmius clone began to fight, the Guys in Blue began to detect ecto-energy presence within the area.

"This area is receiving heavy ecto-energy presence" said one of the Guys in Blue agents as he was looking at the tracking device.

"It must be that ghost boy punk known as Danny Phantom" said another Guys in Blue agent.

"Come on my Guys in Blue fans" said Jack, "this is our chance to finally get that ghost boy."

Meanwhile as they were heading to the cause of the problem, both Danny and the Vlad Plasmius clone were locked in battle. The Vlad Plasmius clone had kept Danny at bay quite a bit by throwing various red ecto-energy beams at him along with deflecting any of Danny's attempts of using his ecto-energy beams at him by producing an ecto-energy shield.

"Is that all you got Daniel against me?" laughed the Vlad clone.

"You won't get away with this, sooner or later the other government funded ghost hunting agencies are going to get onto you" replied Danny.

"Oh really, not when they believe the real me has been harmed by you or at least that's what I will want them to think" said the Vlad clone to which the real Vlad then shows up in his human form with make-up being placed on him to frame Danny for beating him up, "see you in Russia."

"Alright ghost boy" said Jack as he along with Maddie and the Guys in Blue entered the scene to see what looked like a beaten up Vlad Masters on the ground and Danny still standing.

"It's time to put these ghost grabbing gauntlets to work" said the Guys in Blue agent that was wearing him.

"Now you said it" said Jack as he signaled the Guys in Blue agents to attack Danny.

As the Guys in Blue agents began to take out their weapons and fire them at Danny, Danny flew around in attempt to dodge the lasers that were coming toward him. But he was grabbed by a Guys in Blue agent who was wearing the ghost grabbing gauntlets.

"We caught him!" laughed the Guys in Blue agent with the ghost grabbing gauntlets, "We're the first government funded agency to have caught the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom!"

"That's what you think" said Danny as he used his ice powers and froze the ghost grabbing gauntlets freezing them and going intangible to escape.

"Where did that ghost boy go to?" asked another Guys in Blue agent as the other Guys in Blue agents were trying to help their fellow agent try to get off the frozen ghost grabbing gauntlets.

"This is quite a sad, sad day for ghost hunting" said Jack as he noticed his invention was frozen.

"Come on, we have to get these ghost grabbing gauntlets off of him" said another Guys in Blue agent as he was struggling to pull the ghost grabbing gauntlets off his fellow agent.

"This is the best time to also use my Fenton wrench, it's a wrench that has the word Fenton on it" said Jack as he took it out from his tools and went to help his friends in the Guys in Blue.

While Jack was trying to help the Guys in Blue to free one of their own from his predicament, Danny had just flown around an alleyway and changed back into his normal human self. He was quite confused as why Vlad was hiring all of these government funded ghost hunting groups ranging from the one at home known as the Guys in White to who knows how many other groups like this could be out there. As he just left the scene, a member of the Guys in Red had secretly overseen the battle between the Guys in Blue and himself.

"It seems that I have spotted who just might be the American ghost boy" said the Guys in Red agent to his superior on his communicator.

"Excellent comrade" said the superior agent, "this Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom must certainly be one and the same person. But it would be unwise that we apprehend him now. Continue to monitor his activities and your comrades will be in touch when he arrives in Russia soon."

"Absolutely comrade" said the Guys in Red agent as he turned off his communicator and went back into the shadows.


	4. Back in Moscow Again

Chapter 4: Back in Moscow Again

It was just about time for Danny along with the rest of the Fenton family to arrive in Moscow. Danny knew trouble would certainly be quite afoot as how his arch-nemesis Vlad Masters had close association with nearly every government-funded ghost hunting organization around the globe.

"I can't wait to meet these Guys in Red" said Jack as he was sitting in his seat so excited.

"Are you not afraid they could use your inventions the same way the Guys in White have done?" asked Jazz.

"Oh please, I got a big fan base now around the globe thanks to the Vladster" replied Jack.

"Well, we should be landing soon old friend" said Vlad as he got up from his chair to see Jack and Maddie, "I hope you have had a good rest on this trip. We should be stopping in the capital soon."

As the private plane carrying the Fenton family landed, Jack, Maddie and Vlad were all greeted by members of the Guys in Red, while the same organization had little to say about their past relations with Danny and Jazz.

"I see my fellow ghost hunting comrades that you have brought your children here" said the head Guys in Red agent as he noticed Danny and Jazz, "they look familiar."

"To come to think of it" said Jack, "they were sent here by Vladie for a scholarship a few months ago, I'm pretty sure you got to know them already."

"Yes, I'm probably sure Danny, Jazz along with Sam and Tucker all had their little adventure here in Russia" said Vlad as he was trying to direct Jack, Maddie and the Guys in Red away from Danny and Jazz, "come Jack, we should show these Guys in Red your ghost hunting inventions."

"So my ghost hunting comrade" said the head Guys in Red agent as he turned to Jack, "just what do you have in mind?"

"Well, let's go to the training facility and I'll just show you what I have" replied Jack.

While they were heading to the training facility that the Guys in Red had often used, the Vlad Plasmius clone that Danny had fought back in England was still roaming about. This giving Danny quite an uneasy feeling that Vlad would try to use this opportunity again to have the Guys in Red turn on him.

"Oh Danny, don't be so worried" said Jazz, "that Vlad Plasmius clone you fought back in England can't make a second appearance here, it would give Vlad's secret away."

"That's true" replied Danny to which his ghost sense went off, "but I think we may have spoken too soon."

As Danny then turned around, he noticed that it was the same Vlad Plasmius clone that he had fought back in England ready to take him on again.

"Care for another round Daniel?" asked the Vlad clone as he gave an evil grin to Danny.

"You're just doing this in every part of the globe to test these government funded ghost hunting agencies, right?" asked Danny.

"Oh, you guessed my scheme right" replied the Vlad clone as he gave an evil chuckle to Danny, "I intend to see which government funded ghost hunting agency is the best to deal with a nemesis such as yourself Daniel. But since the Guys in Red already failed to deal with you, I'll give them a second chance."

The Vlad clone then fired an ecto-energy beam at Danny to which this time Danny was prepared by craeted an ecto-shield around himself as he changed into his ghost mode.

"That's it Daniel, fall right into my trap that I have laid out for you" laughed the Vlad clone as Danny raced toward him, "and that's also my ticket out of here."

As the Vlad clone immediately disappeared before Danny's eyes, the alert began to sound through the facilities that the Guys in Red owned.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Maddie to the Guys in Red who were readying their weapons.

"Does it have to anything to do with ghosts?" asked Jack.

"Most certainly my fellow ghost-hunting comrades" replied the head Guys in Red agent as he and his fellow agents began to storm out of the facility.

"Yes, that's right my pawns" said Vlad as he was observing everybody leave the facility to which Vlad's eyes began to glow a bright red, "leave to face Daniel while I steal some Guys in Red secrets."

While Vlad began to create Vlad Plasmius clones of himself in the effort to steal any secrets from the Guys in Red, the Guys in Red along with Jack and Maddie had already left the facility only to confront the likes of Danny Phantom.

"It's the American ghost boy!" cried one of the Guys in Red agents as he spotted Danny floating in the air.

"I think it's about time that you fellows caught this ghost boy, he's been causing quite enough trouble back at home" added Jack.

"Don't waste your energy my fellow ghost hunting comrades" said another Guys in Red agent, "our agents shall handle him, you American friends of ours can rest."

"Aw, but I really wanted to chase that ghost boy down myself" sighed Jack.

The Guys in Red then sent their members with jetpacks chasing Danny throughout the capital. They began to fire several rounds of their ammo at Danny to which was quite easy enough for him to dodge the attacks.

"These Guys in Red are pretty lame!" laughed Danny as he was flying through the capital to which he then noticed the pole of the Kremlin, "It's time to play a little old fashion pass time with these Guys in Red."

Danny then used his ecto-energy beams to take off the pole from the top of the Kremlin and began to use it as a bat against members of the Guys in Red who were trying to come right toward him in quite a bunch of numbers.

"The American ghost boy is too much for us!" cried one of the Guys in Red agents.

"No, we have to beat our competing ghost hunting counterparts, especially the Guys in White from ever subduing this ghost boy Danny Phantom" replied another agent.

"I think I know a way how to subdue the ghost boy" said another Guys in Red agent as he took out a bazooka-like weapon and fired a rocket.

Danny then noticed the rocket coming right toward him, so he dropped the pole he was using against the Guys in Red and created a shield around himself in an attempt to block the rocket. The rocket exploded sending Danny spiraling down right into the snow.

"Yes, we have him comrades!" cried the Guys in Red agent who fired the bazooka at Danny, "Let's get that award our client Vlad Masters promised us!"

But as members of the Guys in Red landed in an area where they believed Danny had fallen, they were shocked to not be able to find him in the snow.

"Where the heck did he go?" asked one of the Guys in Red agents as he was trying to search through the snow.

"How about if you Guys in Red would like a snowball fight?" asked Danny as he finally showed up with a bunch of snowballs ready for action.

Danny then began to pummel members of the Guys in Red by using his snowballs and also combining his ice powers against them. It was even too much for them to which they began to retreat from the scene.

"Ha, this is just too easy!" laughed Danny as the last Guys in Red agent left the scene and changed back into his normal human self, "I just wonder what other incompetent government funded ghost hunting agencies Vlad hired to capture me."


	5. Far East Troubles

Chapter 5: Far East Troubles

After dealing with the Guys in Red in Russia, the Fentons were once again off this time to the far east with Vlad Masters on the private plane he had provided for them.

"So just who did you hire this time to try to track me down?" laughed Danny as he walked up to Vlad.

"Just a few friends from the far east" replied Vlad as which the plane began to land right in Beijing.

"Who the heck are those people?" asked Jack to Vlad as he was wondering what the men in yellow suits were doing.

"They're the Guys in Yellow Jack" replied Vlad, "they're the far east division of ghost hunting."

"Cool" said Jack as he along with Maddie got out their inventions, "let's go show them my inventions then."

"You must be Jack and Maddie Fenton, are you not?" asked the head Guys in Yellow agent who greeted Jack and Maddie.

"Yes we are" replied Jack, "we should really demonstrate some of our inventions for you" replied Jack.

"Certainly, right this way" said the head Guys in Yellow agent as he along with everybody else began to follow members of the Guys in Yellow.

While everybody left the scene, at least two members of the Guys in Red who had secretly been tracking the private plane which Vlad had provided the Fenton family to travel had just landed right into the scene with their jetpacks.

"We should not let our far east counterparts apprehend the American ghost boy" said the first agent.

"You got that right comrade" replied the second agent as he and his partner then began to arm themselves and began to sneak ahead.

As the two Guys in Red agents began to sneak around the training facility, the Guys in Yellow were being shown off by the Fentons some of their latest weapons.

"This is the Fenton Crammer" said Jack as he showed members of the Guys in Yellow, "this can shrink a ghost down to the smallest size molecule by molecule, just let me show you with a demonstration."

Jack then points the Fenton Crammer at some pile of garbage and pressed the button to which began to shrink the pile of garbage.

"Wow, that thing works great" said the head Guys in Yellow agent, "we can't wait to use this on the American ghost boy Danny Phantom. We have heard that he might be taking a world tour."

"Well, I am pretty sure he may show himself pretty soon" said Vlad to which Danny was beginning to leave the scene.

As Danny began to walk into an alleyway, the two Guys in Red agents who had secretly followed the Fenton family throughout the globe secretly had noticed him.

"Look, it's that suspicious American Fenton boy" whispered the first Guys in Red agent who spotted Danny in the alleyway, "should we go apprehend him?"

"No comrade" replied the second Guys in Red agent, "we can't prove that he's part ghost unleash we see his transformation ourselves."

But before the two Guys in Red agents could get a closer look at Danny, an ecto-energy blast from nowhere had knocked Danny right into some crash cans to which the two agents were unable to see his transformation. As the two agents began burst into the scene, Danny was quite surprised to see the Guys in Red not within their territory.

"What the heck are you people doing here?" asked Danny.

"Why should we answer your questions American ghost boy?" replied the first Guys in Red agent as he and his partner had drawn their weapons at Danny, "We intend to bring you back to Moscow to subdue you to receive our prize from our client Vlad Masters."

"And there's nothing that you can do about it" added the second Guys in Red agent.

It was then that Danny thought he had been cornered by the Guys in Red until the clone of Vlad Plasmius showed right up to the scene.

"I'm sorry boys" said the Vlad Plasmius clone as he floated right up toward them, "but that wouldn't be fair to your other fellow global ghost hunters."

"Another ghost?!" cried the first Guys in Red agent, "We'll be happy to get even more money that just simply capturing the American ghost boy, fire at will comrade!"

The two Guys in Red agents began to fire at the Vlad Plasmius clone, but the Plasmius clone was able to dodge each of the attacks and fire his ecto-energy beam disarming the two agents and knocking them unconscious. The Vlad clone then turned to Danny and fired a large ecto-energy beam blasting Danny right out of the alleyway to which the Guys in Yellow then spotted him.

"Look, it's the American ghost boy Danny Phantom" said the head Guys in Yellow agent, "get him!"

The Guys in Yellow then made their attack against Danny to which they attempted to use the Fenton Crammer against him. Danny didn't want to end up small again so he used his ice powers and froze the Fenton Crammer making the invention useless and of course having poor Jack Fenton cry right on the scene knowing that his invention would no longer work. The Guys in Yellow then took out their weapons and began to fire rapidly at Danny to which Danny had an easy time to dodge the attacks.

"This American ghost boy is quite difficult to take down!" cried a Guys in Yellow agent as he attempted to fire at Danny.

"No wonder our friend Vlad Masters want this ghost boy to be taken down" added another Guys in Yellow agent.

But as the Guys in Yellow kept on firing at Danny, Danny then decided it was time to use his ice powers once again and freeze the feet of members of the Guys in Yellow to which made them unable to move. This of course made Maddie be the only one to be available as she attempted to take out a large bazooka-like weapon which Danny unfortunately had to freeze the tip of the bazooka-like weapon making the weapon useless, and then later giving a salute to Vlad who only grinded his teeth with what he saw what had just happened. While Danny flew off to change back into his normal human self in a safe place, Vlad was just running out of patience with the various ghost hunting agencies he had hired to hunt him down.

"You people make my large friend over here look competent!" cried Vlad as he yelled right at members of the Guys in Yellow who were trying to chip off the ice from their feet.

"Say, somebody else looks like they're screwing up even worse than me" said Jack.

"We should make our next stop in Africa next" said Vlad, "why not get your son Danny back so that we can take off again?"

"You got it Vladie" replied Jack as he left the scene to get Danny.


	6. Fight in the Jungle

Chapter 6: Fight in the Jungle

The Fentons along with Vlad Masters had finally arrived on the African continent. The private plane had landed in a field and the party were greeted by men in green suits quite similar to the Guys in White.

"Say, Vladie, who the heck are these people?" asked Jack to Vlad.

"We're known on the African continent as the Guys in Green" replied the head Guys in Green agent, "we have used this entire jungle as a reserve nearby as a training ground to fight ghosts."

"Cool" said Jack as he along with the rest of the party joined members of the Guys in Green.

"We're finally glad that you have come to our neck of the woods" said the head Guys in Green agent to Jack as he and the rest of the party were heading right into the jungle.

"Why is that?" asked Jack.

"We have gathered intelligence from our counterparts who have failed in apprehending a certain American ghost boy known as Danny Phantom, I am sure you have heard of him" replied the head Guys in Green agent.

"Oh that ghost boy is giving everybody quite some trouble" added Jack, "I should really show you some of my inventions."

"Can we see what you have?" asked another Guys in Green agent to which Vlad had members of the Guy in Green hulling in some large cargo from the private plane.

"This is the new modified Fenton suit I made" replied Jack, "it should give those ghosties a good run for their money."

"Can we test it out?" asked one of the Guys in Green agents.

"Sorry, but the last time I tried one of these, it drained the energy from my own body at a fast pace" replied Jack.

"But certainly there must be someone who wants to try on this Fenton suit of yours" said the head Guys in Green agent.

"Perhaps I can be some sort of a service?" asked a voice only familiar to the Fentons to which they turned they were shocked to see the clone of Vlad Plasmius floating about, "I'll be taking that invention of yours."

"The Wisconsin ghost!" cried Jack as he took out his weapon, "I never heard that you were coming on this trip."

"Hey, we might get even more money from our client Vlad by defeating this ghost than getting the ghost boy" said the head Guys in Green agent as he turned to his fellow agents.

"Sorry, but I am taking your invention off of your hands" said the Vlad clone as he fired his ecto-energy beams at members of the Guys in Green and then floated right over to the Fenton suit and began to turn it on.

"Jazz, cover me" said Danny as he rushed behind some bushes and changed into his ghost mode.

"Look, it's the American ghost boy that our client Vlad Masters was talking about" said one of the Guys in Green agents as he spotted Danny flying out of the jungle of bushes and heading straight toward the Vlad Plasmius clone who was turning on the Fenton suit.

As Danny began to fire his ecto-energy beams with rapid speed at the Vlad clone who was controlling the Fenton suit, the Vlad clone then used the power of the Fenton suit and gave Danny one strong punch sending him miles away right into a nearby jungle not far from where the Guys in Green had made their headquarters. Danny then recovered from the attack to which he then noticed the Vlad clone controlling the Fenton suit right in front of him.

"Sorry my dear boy" said the Vlad clone, "but this suit will belong to me and you shall be in the hands of my friends in the Guys in Green."

"Oh, you mean like those two Guys in Green members right behind you?" asked Danny to which members of the Guys in Green began firing giving Danny to change back into his normal human self and faking being harmed by the Vlad clone.

"Look, he's hurt the Fenton boy" said the Guys in Green agent firing at the Vlad clone to his partner, "let's go rescue him from this creep."

"You got it" said his partner as which the two Guys in Green agents leaped out of the bushes and continued to began firing rapidly against the Vlad clone.

The two Guys in Green agents then quickly grabbed Danny who was faking to be unconscious in the effort to get away from the Vlad Plasmius clone. The Vlad clone attempted to do his best firing at them as they were beginning to flee but soon the Vlad clone found himself surrounded by members of the Guys in Green.

"Alright ghost" said one of the Guys in Green agents, "you're going down and soon we'll get a bigger award than our counterparts will ever get."

Members of the Guys in Green then began to fire upon the Vlad Plasmius clone damaging the Fenton suit quite a bit to which the Vlad clone had to abandon.

"Well, we didn't get that ghost who was trying to hijack the Fenton suit" said another Guys in Green agent as he and his comrades moved toward the Fenton suit, "but we saved Jack Fenton's invention from falling into the wrong hands."

As members of the Guys in Green began to take the Fenton suit back to its inventor, there were at least two Guys in Red agents who had secretly been observing the entire fight within the dark bushes of the jungle, and who had witnessed Danny's transformation from ghost to human transformation.

"So our intelligence in Moscow was right after all, aye, comrade?" asked the first Guys in Red agent to his partner.

"Yes" replied the second Guys in Red agent, "the Fenton boy and the American ghost boy known as Danny Phantom are one and the same. Do you think we should apprehend him now?"

"No, no comrade" said the first Guys in Red agent, "we should initiate a collaboration with our Guys in Orange agents. They have been working closely more so with our allies in Latin America and should be quite helpful in apprehending the Fenton boy there."

Meanwhile, back at the Guys in Green facility, Jack, Maddie and Jazz were impressed with the quick work from the Guys in Green in finding Danny and also with Jack with his invention.

"Sorry we damaged this invention of yours" said the head Guys in Green agent as his comrades handed it over to Jack.

"Oh that's okay, so long as Danny is safe and the ghost who tried to take it away didn't get it" replied Jack.

"Come on, we just have one more stop on our tour" said Vlad as he showed the Fenton family the way to the private plane.


	7. Conflict in Catching the Ghost Boy

Chapter 7: Conflict in Catching the Ghost Boy

The final stop on the world tour for the Fenton family along with Vlad Masters was Mexico. As the private plane once more landed, Jack and the rest of the Fenton family were greeted by members of the Guys in Orange who cover Latin America.

"Greetings Mr. Fenton" said the head Guys in Orange agent as he shook Jack's hand, "it's a pleasure that you have come to our humble land."

"And that's good for me to show you some of my inventions" replied Jack as he and the rest of the party began to follow members of the Guys in Orange.

While Danny was with the rest of the party, at least two Guys in Red agents were watching nearby along with other members of the Guys in Orange who weren't with the original group.

"Okay, the diversion has been laid out" said the first Guys in Red agent, "should we go grab the Fenton boy?"

"No" replied the second agent, "we should wait for the signal for him to transform into Danny Phantom."

Meanwhile as the other group of Guys in Orange agents were heading toward the training facility, Vlad decided it was time to hurry things up as old Vlad gave a signal that he had to use the restroom to members of the Guys in Orange who gladly allowed him to leave the scene. Danny was quite suspicious of this and decided to secretly follow Vlad to which Danny once again found Vlad pretending to fall unconscious and a clone of his Vlad Plasmius form was found floating over the real Vlad.

"So once again here we go" sighed Danny as he changed himself into his ghost mode.

But instead of fighting Danny, the Vlad clone then laughed at him and with one swipe of the cape vanished into thin air.

"Okay, this is a new tactic you're employing" said Danny to the real Vlad who was pretending to be unconscious.

"Look comrade, it's the American ghost boy!" cried the first Guys in Red agent who was also with a few members of the Guys in Orange, "We're finally going to save our client and get his cash reward at the same time!"

The two Guys in Red agents first sent their Guys in Orange agents who were on their jetpacks at Danny. Each Guys in Orange agent managed to give Danny a good punch and began to pile on Danny as if he were a football player who was holding the football. Danny then had enough and used his ecto-energy and blasted members of the Guys in Orange who were piling up on him away sending them flying all over the place.

"The American ghost boy looks stronger than he is" remarked the second Guys in Red agent, "it's time that we both put our skills to the test and take the ghost boy in for ourselves."

Danny then decided it was time for him to attempt to leave the area as he flew right out but the two Guys in Red agents began to follow Danny on their jetpacks. They then took out their weapons and began to fire at Danny trying their best to aim directly at him. This of course made the other Guys in Orange agents who were with the Fentons spot them right in the air.

"Say, how did those Guys in Red fellows managed to get here so fast?" asked Jack, "I guess maybe with their old KGB ties may have helped them bring some sort of presence here."

"Uh, I'm going to uh, help those two ghost hunters" said Jazz as she lied about her true intentions by grabbing a bazooka-like weapon and aiming it instead at the two Guys in Red agents who were trying to shoot down and subdue Danny.

"Say look comrade, the Fenton girl is going to help us after all" laughed the first Guys in Red agent who didn't realize who Jazz was really aiming at.

Jazz then fired the laser from the bazooka-like weapon targeting the two Guys in Red agents who then quickly dodged the attack.

"Say, what's the big idea?" asked the head Guys in Orange agent as he was curious to know why Jazz missed an obvious target.

"Uh, just inherit some goofiness from my dear old dad" replied Jazz.

"Never mind that" said the head Guys in Orange agent as he was observing his Guys in Red counterparts who were prepared to just about weaken Danny, "looks like that American ghost boy is going down."

But before the two Guys in Red agents could even take in Danny, two green beams from nowhere fired right at the jetpacks sending the two Guys in Red agents flying out of control. As Danny turned around, he then noticed it was two members of the Guys in White flying on their jetpacks.

"If there's anyone who is going to take down that ghost boy it's going to be us" said the first Guys in White agent.

"Why you little!" cried the first Guys in Red agent as he had finally managed to adjust his jetpack, "Comrade, let's make sure these Guys in White see who are the real ones that deserve Vlad Masters' cash."

"Uh, sorry to break your little Cold War fight" said Danny who made a pun out of the predicament between the Guys in Red and White who both wanted to apprehend him, "but I believe you four need to chill out."

Danny then held his breath and then began to use his ghostly wail combined with his ice powers against the two agents of both the Guys in White and also the Guys in Red freezing their jetpacks and also the tips of their weapons. The four ghost hunters then fell from the sky screaming right into a dumpster full of garbage.

"Well that certainly put them down in the dumps" said Danny as he dusted himself off and fled to a safe place to change back into his normal human self.

After the fight the scene then switches back to the private plane heading off back to Amity Park with Vlad Masters quite displeased with the progress of the government funded ghost hunters he had hired to capture Danny as he was on his cell phone.

"I am telling you, that this failure will not be tolerated" said Vlad.

"We're sorry comrade" said the head Guys in Red agent, "we have our operatives world wide and not even they could catch the American ghost boy. The Guys in White were responsible for also disrupting our capture."

"Well then" said Vlad, "perhaps I can provide some sort of scholarship for some of your best agents to oh let's say Amity Park?"

The scene then ends with Vlad Masters laughing giving Danny quite a chill as the private plane finally arrived back at Amity Park airport knowing that he would face these Guys in Red again.


End file.
